Truth Be Told
"Truth Be Told" is the second segment of the seventh episode of Season 3 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on February 12, 1999, along with "Escape From Newark". Plot Having won an award for "Best Friendship in the Jungle", Timon and Pumbaa are getting ready for the Friendship of the Year Banquet, with Timon trying to fix his hair but fails until Pumbaa helps him. Meanwhile, Rafiki uses his stick to make butterflies fly around him to put a suit on him because he's going to be the host of the ceremony this year. When Zazu shows up, Rafiki tells the hornbill that he has come up with some jokes for the Friendship of the Year Award. Zazu states that the ceremony is boring as the friends just basically talk about their friendship. Rafiki tries to come up with an idea to make this year's ceremony interesting. The Friendship of the Year Award begins. After Rafiki makes a few corny jokes, which none of the animals find funny, he tells Timon and Pumbaa to tell the secret of their long and everlasting friendship, which is honesty. When everyone becomes bored of Timon and Pumbaa's speech, Rafiki casts a Truth Spell on the duo to make them say how they really feel about each other. The spell involves a bee stinging Timon and Pumbaa to make them tell the truth, which has Timon criticizing Pumbaa for his appearance and Pumbaa criticizing Timon for being a know-nothing-know-it-all. Rafiki then suggests that it is now time for the feast. He asks a wildebeest waiter to place plenty of mashed potato bugs and cockroach chili in front of their guests. When everyone is having a feast, Timon and Pumbaa argue over what they said about each other while they were having their speech. When Rafiki places the microphone between them, Timon and Pumbaa accidentally hit the baboon with their food. Believing that they will not earn the Great Gourd of Friendship due to their behavior, Timon and Pumbaa start blame each other and have a food fight. After the food fight, Timon and Pumbaa start to tell positive truths to each other. Rafiki reveals to everyone that he cast the Truth Spell on Timon and Pumbaa, hoping that he made this year's ceremony interesting. But no one is impressed by Rafiki's action and they throw food at the baboon. Later, Timon and Pumbaa walk off with the Great Gourd of Friendship. The two friends apologize to each other for what they said earlier due to the Truth Spell Rafiki put on them. The spell soon starts to wear off as Timon tells Pumbaa that he doesn't smell that bad. Cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Robert Guillaume as Rafiki *Edward Hibbert as Zazu Appearances Trivia *The stork with the clothing bears a striking resemblance to the Jungle inspector. Media Escape From Newark & Truth Be Told|The full episodes of "Escape From Newark" and "Truth Be Told" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 3